


Der Pizzabote (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wenn der Pizzabote diese Babysitterin tatsächlich liebt, wieso muss er ihr dann ständig auf den Hintern schlagen?" Dean versucht Castiel Pornos zu erklären und macht Castiel stattdessen mehr als nur heiß.</p><p>(Übersetzung von The Pizza Man von baudelaire)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Pizzabote (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baudelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudelaire/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Pizza Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/838342) by [baudelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baudelaire/pseuds/baudelaire). 



"Dinn, ey Dinn", sagte Castiel.

"Wasn, Castjell", sagte Dean.

"Wenn dea Pittzabote dise Behbisittarin tatsäschlisch lüpt, wiso muss ea sie dann ständisch auf den Hintan schlagn?" fragte Castiel.

"Gottvafligst, Castjell, du kannsnisch einfach so Loite sowas fragn, du Doofkopp", sagte Dean aufgebrachtedlich.

"Warum nisch", erfragte Castiel impertinentedlich.

"Weil das nisch dea natüalischen Oadnung entsprischt", sagte Dean.

"Abba was isn mit als die Engels gefallt sind. Das wah auch nisch 'entspreschent dea natüalischen Ordnung'", sagte Castiel und setzte mit den Fingern Anführungsstriche.

"Jetz mach abba ma hibblihabblihalblang, Castjell. Du kanns einfach nisch rumgehn und sowas sagn", rief Dean und starrte Castiel an.

"Warum nisch? Salzt unt vabrennsu misch sonst" sagte Castiel und streckte die Nase in die Luft.

"Isch warn disch, Castjell", sagte Dean mit warnendem Ton in den Augen.

"...vabrennsu misch wi azazel Mama wintschesta vabrannt hat", fragte Castiel.

Das brachte für Dean das Fass zum Überlaufen. Es war das Fass, das dem Pferd den Rücken brach. Er sprang Castiel mit Mordabsicht in seinen Augen an. Er schnürte Castiel an einen Stuhl, streute Salz um Castiel herum und malte zuletzt mit Sprühfarbe ein Pentagramm unter den Stuhl. Er platzierte fünf von Castiels meistgeliebten Dingen: einen Burger, einen Alkoholladen, ein Portrait eines Arschhinterns, seinen Wurmbart, und, zubesterletzt, seinen Trenchcoat.

Er sang eine lateinische Beschwörungsformel und beschwor Azazel. Er befahl ihr Castiel an der Decke zu verbrennen und, um es kurz zu machen, sie gehorchte mit Freuden. Castiel verbrannte wie eine Ameise unter einer Lupe. Außer dass Ameisen auf dem Boden verbrennen. Castiel verbrannte an der Decke.

**ENDE**


End file.
